AshenDuelist
by 14HaLfBeAsT14
Summary: In His Legacy.. The 'Legacy of Aura' he travels to different worlds.. to find destined ones and help rebuild his Clan and Kingdom.. His name Ashton Auran Ketchum.. and this story.. is his travel to the world of cards.. Might become M depends on whatI feel
1. Chapter 1

A/: I'm still wondering what to put… This Pokemon x YuGiOh crossover… or that Naruto x Disgaea 2 crossover… so I chose both… well enjoy… oh by the way.. I own nothing in this fic except this fic itself… I've been reading so many Cross-overs that I Wanted to make some for myself.. of course with my fave genre… "Harem" if you don't like… don't read.. simple..

* * *

><p>"Wow.. it's already been a year since I Travelled in this world… already a year since I've seen pokemon… and a year that I've been a good duelist one of the best if I do sy so myself.. and a year since I was adopted by that one-eyed weirdo.. haha that pegasus.." A man in his 16s-17s looking out his window with auburn eyes , Black Raven messy hair sporting his red cap<p>

_A year prior to this event_

"_Where… am I?" _

"_You.. do not move!" a man with long silver hair hiding one of his eyes told the boy_

"_wha-what is it sir?"_

"_I was having a stroll after my work.. when all of a sudden a Bright blue light hindered my sight and after it subsided.. you appeared.. care to give me an explanation?"_

"_I will.. but will you believe..?" the boy ask in which the man simply nodded_

"_well it goes like this…" the boy told him all about his Race… so to call it.. the Auran Race.. a human.. yet inhuman race.. in which they harness the power of aura.. the significance of life.. that same aura.. his master.. and friend Sir Aaron of the aura guardians told him to revive the race.. travel different verses… different worlds so to speak.. to revive their race.. in which he will find wives to rebuild his race.. the race.. of the aura users.. the boy having been a little intrigued with girls because of a certain brown and spiky-haired friend of his certainly did not mind.. he also told him about the creatures found in his world.. in which they called 'pocket monsters' or Pokémon as they call it._

"_I see.. so these.. 'Pokémon' are everywhere in you're world huh.. these creatures could be.. no definitely a great addition.. okay.. boy.. what is your name..?"_

"_uhmm.. Call me.. Ashton Auran Ketchum sir.."_

" _you have nowhere to go in this world correct?" the boy nodded "Then I shall adopt you..and teach you all about this world… and even give you your own special deck.."_

"_Deck? What's that?"_

_End of Reminiscence_

The boy then took out a card from his deck and looked at it intently

"I wish you could have been here to see how beautiful this world is Pikachu.."

"Ashton-sama… Breakfast is ready.." a maid gently knocked on his door

"thank you.. is Otou-sama down there already as well?" the maid nodded in affirmation and after that Ashton or 'Ash' walked straight to the dining room

"Ahh Ashton.. are you ready? I will be sending you to High school as a third year student.. it is somewhere.. a little far.. but do not worry… trust in your cards… they will always guide you.. now let us eat oh and if possible stop dueling for a while"

"okay.. what's the deal.. you're suddenly nicer than normal.." Ash Shrugged in the weird atmosphere

"hahaha.. come now my boy.. you really have gotten used to me.. here.. my parting gift for you.." Pegasus gave him a card pack and Ash opened it in a hurry thinking 'this is probably another stupid trick..' in his surprise… there he was.. in the cards.. as in 'Ash' himself was printed in the cards.. along with some of his friends and rivals from his former world

"What the.. Lucario the Aura Guardian.. Sir Aaron the Aura Guardian.. Water Gym leader Misty.. Rock Gym leader - brock.. Professor Gary Oak.. Aura Mastery uh.. wait.. me? 'Ash of Kantou' 'Ash of Johto' 'Ash the Chosen One' 'Ash of Hoenn' 'Ash of Sinnoh' 'Ash in black and white' 'Ash the Pokemon Master' and 'Ash The Aura Master'.."

Lucario the Aura guardian  
>Type:Pokemon<br>Summon: Light  
>Stars: 6<br>Attack: 2200  
>Defense: 2000<p>

Effect:Cannot be Normal Summoned except when the card 'Sir Aaron the Aura Guardian' is on the field, Hand or Graveyard and this card is on your hand

Sir Aaron the Aura Guardian  
>Type: Warrior<br>Summon: Light  
>Stars: 5<br>Attack: 2100  
>Defense: 1600<p>

Effect: When The enemy has 1 or more monsters than yours you can special summon this card. It gains additional 400 attack points when the card 'Lucario the Aura guardian' is in field or in the graveyard

Water Gym leader Misty  
>Type: Trainer<br>Summon: Water  
>Stars: 4<br>Attack: 1600  
>Defense: 1700<p>

Effect: Adds 200 damage to water monsters and 500 to water,ice type Pokemon monsters

Rock Gym Leader Brock  
>Type: Trainer<br>Summon: Rock  
>Stars: 4<br>Attack: 1800  
>Defense: 1600<p>

Effect: Adds 300 damage to rock monsters and 500 to rock,ground type Pokemon monsters. Gives additional 300 damage to any card with 'Ash' in it's name

Professor Gary Oak  
>Type: Trainer<br>Summon: Thunder  
>Stars: 4<br>Attack: 1500  
>Defense: 1700<p>

Effect: once this card is targeted by a monster. You can Tribute this card to summon a pokemon type monster with the same or less stars that targeted this card

Ash of Kantou  
>Type: Trainer<br>Summon: Thunder  
>Stars: 2<br>Attack: 1000  
>Defense: 1000<p>

Effect: A boy that has finally turned ten to start his own journey to be the pokemon master. Adds 100 attack and defense per pokemon type card in both fields. Adds 300 if 'Electric Mouse Pikachu' is in the field with this card. Only one "Ash" card must be in field. Tribute this card to Summon "Ash of Johto" from your deck or Hand

Ash of Johto  
>Type: Trainer<br>Summon: Thunder  
>Stars: 2<br>Attack: 1100  
>Defense:1100<p>

Effect: Continuing his journey to other lands after losing the league.. he now pushes forth his destiny. Adds 200 attack and defense per pokemon type card in both fields. Adds 400 if 'Electric Mouse Pikachu' is in the field with this card. Only one "Ash" card must be in field. Tribute this card to Summon "Ash of Hoenn" from your deck or Hand

Ash the Chosen One  
>Type: Trainer<br>Summon: Thunder  
>Stars: 6<br>Attack: 2000  
>Defense:2500<p>

Effect: Journeying in the islands.. he was found as the chosen one.. and he help drive threat away. Gains Additional 500 Attack when 'Legendary Lugia' is in field. Only one "Ash" card must be in field Tribute this card with "Ash The Pokemon Master" to special Summon "Ash The Aura Master"

Ash of Hoenn  
>Type: Trainer<br>Summon: Thunder  
>Stars: 4<br>Attack: 1250  
>Defense:1250<p>

Effect: Getting stronger after each league fights. He strives towards his dream. Adds 250 attack and defense per pokemon type card in both fields. Adds 450 if 'Electric Mouse Pikachu' is in the field with this card. Only one "Ash" card must be in field. Tribute this card to Summon "Ash of Sinnoh" from your deck or Hand

Ash of Sinnoh  
>Type: Trainer<br>Summon: Thunder  
>Stars: 6<br>Attack: 1400  
>Defense:1400<p>

Effect: Adding more Badges to his pride and more wins and losses has strengthened his resolve. Adds 400 attack and defense per pokemon type card in both fields. Adds 500 if 'Electric Mouse Pikachu' is in the field with this card. Only one "Ash" card must be in field.

Ash the Pokemon Master  
>Type: Trainer<br>Summon: Thunder  
>Stars: 10<br>Attack: 1800  
>Defense:1800<p>

Effect: Having reached his goal. He now teaches other children to one day become a pokemon master. Can only be summoned once "Ash of Kantou" "Ash of Johto" "Ash of Hoenn" "Ash of Sinnoh" cards are in the graveyard. Adds 500 attack and defense per pokemon type card in both fields. Adds 700 if 'Electric Mouse Pikachu' is in the field with this card. Only one "Ash" card must be in field

Ash The Aura Master  
>Type: Warrior<br>Summon: Thunder  
>Stars: 12<br>Attack: 2500  
>Defense:2500<p>

Effect: Being taught in the arts of the aura. He became one with every living beings aura. Gains addition 1000 attack points if "Lucario the Aura Guardian" is in field. Gains Additional 1500 attack points if "Sir Aaron the Aura Guardian" is in field. Gains 500 Attack Points if "Electric Mouse Pikachu" is in field. Can Only be summoned when "Ash The Pokemon Master" and "Ash The Chosen One" is in the graveyard. Only one "Ash" card must be in field

"So boy.. what do you think?" the man formed a grin on his face asking Ash

"Thank you! Arigatou.. otou-san.."

"ahaha.. do not worry my boy.. now let us eat.. for after this you depart.. and do not worry.. this is only of few of many other cars I plan to give to you.."

"but.. why am I mostly weak in your cards?"

"uhmm.. we don't have much time.. let's not waste anymore.." Pegasus remarked as he retreated against the question

_**After a two hours of getting ready to depart**_

"well otou-san.. this is a goodbye for now.."

"Right Ashy-boy remember the great Pegasus is the one who thought you… now go!" he said pointing out to the sea

**WHOOOOOOO! WHOOOOOOO!**

"You'll see! I'll be famous because of this Kid's Card Game!" The boy yelled out to Pegasus as he was waving goodbye

"It is not a KCG!" was Pegasus' retort

* * *

><p>Yeah… this is just intro on the story… next we'll have ourselves a nice timeskip since nothing worthwhile will happen in his cruise. Or maybe I'll include the cruise.. who knows..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

And yeah.. Here's chapter two…(That's obvious) and I decided to stick with the cruise.. so enjoy..  
>This may not be as accurate as I think and I will change other stuff (Significant or maybe not.. Depends on my mood) since I barely remember the first season of YuGiOh..<p>

A:/ I do not own Pokemon nor YuGiOh franchises… But I do own this Fanfic.. :3

* * *

><p>"zzz… armmg…" Ashton or 'Ash' as he wanted to be called was sleeping in the 1st class in the Cruise Ship<p>

"Graaaah! I can't Believe this! I.. I lost all of my money!" a guy with a punk looking face yelled outside of his room rudely awakening the auburn-eyed trainer

"Dude! I'm sure she's cheating on you. Let's catch her tomorrow off guard and get our money back from her!" the punk's friend yelled at him for no weird reason

'_Why the hell are they yelling? And why outside of my room? Great.. now I'm not sleepy anymore…'_ Ash was snapped out of his thinking when he heard one of them

"Yeah.. let's get that witch Mai back.. with a little interest.. if you know what I mean.. hehehe" the punk told his friend while they continued walking away from his room

"I better not see those guys again or doing something stupid or Aura knows what I'll do to them. So.. Mai huh.. since he was talking about money maybe it's In the casino? Oh well I'll check~" he just shrugged off as he walked away

—**In the Casino—**

"**Whooooo!/Nice!/Cool!" **Cheered many people that it almost seemed impossible to fit all of the cheering

"Once more! I'll win this time!"

"Okay sir.. That will be 1000 Dollars" A Beautiful Blonde with 'Developed' Chests wearing a purple vest outside while wearing a black tee-shirt that seemed to show her stomach , a mini skirt with the same color of her vest were hiding only her thighs midway to her knees while wearing red Long heeled shoes

'_Whoa.. she's… gorgeous..' _ Ash stood in the crowd in awe at the blonde

"Preposterous! You Just Upped your Pay!" the man however was not in the same predicament as Ash was

"Then please Move aside.. I still have other customers after all.." The Blond casually dismissed him

"hey.. mister.. what's going on?" Ash asked a guy closest to him which only answered "She asks money for a part to duel with her and-" Ash didn't really want to listen anymore after he heard the word 'DUEL'

'_sorry Otou-san… but This seems fun..' _Ash thought "Hey Old man! If you're not going to Duel her Let me try!" and that only got other people riled up and some other yelling **"What's a kid doing here?/Isn't time for your bedtime?"** and many other similar shouts

'_Hmmm? This kid? He's kind of cute.. but never-the-less this is a job if he doesn't have money then this is a no go'_ Mai Only thought as she asked him "Kid Do you even the money? It's a thousand Dollars you know.."

"When It comes to a duel.. Money isn't a problem! Here!" Ash yelled as he threw a stash of 100 dollars at Mai's feet (Courtesy of Pegasus)

"hmm.. Guess you do.. Okay then Let's duel kid.. I must warn you though I won't go easy even if you're cute" Ash only flushed a little at the comment she threw at him and countered "Cute ,Gorgeous and beautiful… let's see if you have strength then Miss Mai Valentine"

"Sweet talker huh? Okay you get the first turn boy" Mai offered him with a shrug

"Thank you.. then let's begin shall we?" he asked as they both put their decks in the Duel Board and yelled "Duel!"

'_Is there really a reason for duelists to yell that though? Isn't it obvious enough? Oh well' _Ash snapped his thought as he continued in the game

"Okay My turn. Draw." In his hand were 'Electric Mouse Pikachu' 'Raigeki' 'Aqua Turtle Squirtle' 'Ash of Johto' 'Charific Valley' 'Lizard of flame Charmeleon'

Charific Valley  
>Type: Spell Card<p>

Effect: Adds 1000 damage to any "Char" pokemon that is selected to be attacked by the enemy until the end of the battle

Aqua Turtle Squirtle  
>Type: Pokemon<br>Summon: Water  
>Stars: 4<br>Attack: 1200  
>Defense: 2000<p>

Effect: A monster found by Ash. Was once a leader of a trouble making squirtles until Ash had become his friend.

Electric Mouse Pikachu  
>Type: Pokemon<br>Summon: Thunder  
>Stars: 4<br>Attack: 1800  
>Defense: 1100<p>

Effect: Ash's first Pokemon and best friend Was once rebellious against it's trainer until he was saved by Ash and gained his trust. Gains additional 1000 Attack if 'Raigeki' is played until the end of the turn

Lizard Flame Charmeleon  
>Type: Pokemon<br>Summon: Fire  
>Stars: 6<br>Attack: 2400  
>Defense: 1700<p>

Effect: The evolved form of Charmander. Cannot be summoned unless by tributing Charmander from the field and special summoned. If summoned this way it cannot attack the turn it was summoned.

Ashton: 8000 LP

Mai: 8000 LP

"hmm.. I set one monster in defense position.. I end My turn." Ash put a card down and held his hand to Mai as if to 'give' her; her turn.

"My turn. Draw. I set one card in defense and set two cards down and end my turn. Your turn pretty boy" she flirted at the boy which only gained her a flushed face

"o-okay.. Draw.. hmm.. I Summon Electric Mouse Pikachu in attack position. And Attack your monster." Ash muttered in confidence before "I activate negate attack to stop your attack"

"hmm..I put one card facedown and end my turn"

"this is getting a little boring boy.. how about we up it a bit hmm? Draw! I Flip My monster in attack position and I activate Harpie's Hunting Ground. Activate the spell card Harpie's Feather duster and destroy all spell and trap cards on my opponents field. I Summon Harpie Queen in attack Position and Activate the spell card Elegant Egotist to special summon Harpie lady sisters in attack position. I activate the spell cyber shield and equip it on Harpie Lady Sisters. I attack you with Harpie Lady (1300) , Harpie Queen (1900) and Harpie Lady Sisters (1950 + 500 = 2450)."

"Harpie Lady Sisters Attack the face-down monster!" the attack made Ash wince knowing he was not on a lucky streak right now and might lose as he put his Squirtle on the graveyard

"now I attack your Pikachu with Harpie Queen(1900) and then Attack you directly with Harpie Lady (1300)"

Ashton: 6600 LP

Mai:8000 LP

"I end my turn. Give up yet Trainer?"

"so you caught up huh? Well I guess so.. this deck is the only one in the world after all..haha.. Draw! Hmmm.. Looks like I'm going to lose.. but I won't give up I summon Fire Lizard Charmander!"

Fire Lizard Charmander  
>Type: Pokemon<br>Summon: Fire  
>Stars: 4<br>Attack: 1750  
>Defense: 1600<p>

Effect: This was Thrown away by it's trainer until Ash adopted it and cared for it.

"Then I tribute Charmander to special Summon Lizard Flame Charmeleon! (2400) I activate the Spell card Charific Valley thus destroying your Harpie's Hunting Ground. I end My turn"

"**BOOO! You're Going to lose kid..!/Come on! At least try to fight!/This is a no chance! Give up!"** the Crowd either booed at Ash or Praised Mai

Ashton:6600 LP

Mai: 8000 LP

"You should listen to the crowd boy… or you're going to get hurt.. Draw! Hahaha… you lose boy.. this was a nice duel.. try to get better next time.. or at least get serious.. I summon Harpie's pet Baby Dragon and Activate the Third Special effect! I choose your Charific Valley to be destroyed! Now I attack your Charmeleon(2400) with my Harpie Lady sisters(2450) then attack you directly withwith all my monsters (1300+1900+1200)

Ashton: 2150 LP

Mai: 8000 LP

"within the next turn.. You lose.. Now will you give up?" Mai asked him with a hint of Sadism

"Not on my life.. My turn! Draw! …. I still have a chance Mai-Chan.. I still have a chance.. I Activate the card Nurse Joy Hospital!"

Nurse Joy Hospital  
>Type: Spell Card<p>

Effect: Special Summon up to three level 4 or lower pokemon monster from your graveyard to the field with half of their attack damage

"I special Summon Pikachu (_900_) , Charmander (875) and Squirtle (600)!"

"Nice try boy.. but None of them will be able to beat my Harpies.. face it.. I win.." She snickered until she saw Ashton Grin

"That's why I Activate the spell card.. Raigeki! This card destroys all monsters on your opponents field.." Mai's face suddenly began to darken a bit until

"You still won't be able to beat me like this boy.. now do your best" Mai tried to act tough despite knowing that most of her trump cards were sent to the graveyard

"I activate Pikachu's Special effect. It gains 1000 attack the turn Raigeki is used and now I attack with all of my pokemon. Pikachu (_900_+1000 =1900) Charmander (_875) _and Squirtle (_600_).

Ashton: 2150 LP

Mai : 4625 LP

"And with the turn ending the pokemon's attack goes back to normal (1800,1750,1200) I end my turn"

"hmph.. Draw. I set a monster in defense position. I end my turn" Mai wasn't going to give up that's for sure

"Okay then Mai-Chan.. My turn. Draw! Wha..!" everyone.. and I mean Everyone including the crowd were surprised at the expression of the Trainer "hahaha Mai-Chan.. I want you to meet somebody.. I summon Ash of Kantou!" there stood a card with a 10 year old kid which seemed to resemble the trainer in many ways was on the field

"now to end this battle I activate Bonds of electricity! Both Ash and Pikachu Gains 500 attack points.."

Bonds of Electricity  
>Type: Magic Card<p>

Effect: Can only be used if an "Ash" card and "Pikachu" card is in the field. Adds 500 damage to both cards but both loses 1000 damage after the turn

"I attack your face down card with my Charmander. Now I attack you directly with my remaining three monsters! (5500)

Ashton: 2150 LP

Mai: 0 LP

"I.. I can't believe this.. I lost…" Mai was flabbergasted to say the least..

"aww.. don't say that Mai-chan.. I was just lucky to pull off the cards I wanted that's all.." He gave her his 'Trademark' Smile in which caught Mai off guard and caused her to Blush

"I-I see.. well here.. y-your reward.." She was stuttering just to get these words out of her mouth

"Huh? I get a rewa—" he was caught of guard as he felt soft lips cover his own and to his surprise there she was.. the blond Bombshell.. "Mai Valentine" was kissing him… Lips to lips.. clumsily too.. which for a weird reason made her look much cuter in Ashton's eyes..

"wha.." before he could speak he saw her running off to Aura knows where accidentally leaving her deck in the table. Ignoring the glares from the obvious males he snapped out of his daze and picked up her deck to return it to her and hurriedly dashed to find her

—**In the Deck—**

"waaaa… I can't believe I gave my first ki-kiss.. to a kid.. I don't even know his name.. haaa.. I wonder… what.. is his name..?" she was looking up at the stars when she asked her question not knowing about the two shadows behind her

"well then I guess you'll have to give us the rest then"

"Huh? What are you.. Kyaaa! Let go of me!" She was going to ask what he means but was then grabbed by the man and his friend

"Stop this! Help! Help Someone! Please.. Help.." She was starting to lose confidence

"Scream all you want.. there won't be anyone coming here.. hehehehe" the thug was getting more and more erratic in his thinking

"Let her go." A voice suddenly lifted Mai from her Sadness.. it was a Voice she knew only tonight.. yet seemed to get her to lighten up

"HuH? Are you stupid kid? Go away before you get hurt!" the thug was angry for a weird reason and the thug's friend was walking towards the voice when *BAM* he was sent sprawling into the ground with one punch

"Perhaps you didn't hear me… Let her go.." at this moment Mai was looking at the boy as his Auburn eyes slowly mixed with a light blue as it turned into a light blue with the moon shining on his face and his red cap

"Don't come near me… Stop.. I said stop!" the thug took out a swiss knife from his pocket and held it at Mai's throat

"Bastard!" Saying he was angry was an understatement. Ash was ready to kill the man but remembered his powers were held back everytime he goes into a different World. Mai wasn't so scared at the Knife pointed at her neck instead she was sucked into Ashton's eyes.. how they were now mix with a light red.

"ha..haha.. hahahaha can't do anything now huh? Hey Leo! Kick his ass..!" Thug number 1

"God DAMNIT! That Hurt! Shit… I'll mess you up real good kid… hehehe" thug 2 menacingly went towards Ashton and Gut punched him

"Guahh… Let her go… Gaah…" He was being mercilessly beaten up by the thug yet he still cared about her Well-being

"Kid! Get out of here! I'm… I'm Going to be okay..!" She pleaded him to run away.. part of her wished he would run and leave her there.. while part of her doesn't want him to leave… it was tearing her apart until the boy asked

"Do you.. arrgh… really.. want me to… graaah…leave you.. to.. leave and let you be.. ggh… alone? Well.. answer me.. do.. you..?" He managed to ask In between beatings and pants..

"I.. I.. Of course I don't! but.. I don't like seeing you hurt.. I don't know why okay.. I don't.. but it hurts seeing you like this.." she was a prideful woman until the end.. as she tried not to let her tears fall..

"Then..Do you.. want me.. to.. save..you…?" The boy Kneeled from the beating as he continued to look at her with his now auburn mixed blue eyes..

"yes.. please.. save me…" She now destroyed her last barrier as her tears stained her face and the ground… and within a matter of seconds.. a blast of wind was sent to her face as the one binding her was now sprawled on the ground unconscious and so was the other thug

"What… happened.. Kid..? Kid Where are you?" She asked still not being able to see well as her tears block part of her view and she was suddenly hugged in the back by warm soothing arms

"Do not be afraid.. Mai-Chan.. This warmth will never leave you.. the aura within me will fuse with yours.. and you and I will.. always be together.. I will always…..protect… you…" He slowly let go as he held her shoulder and spun her to face him

"Kid.. I want to know your name.. it'd be weird to keep calling you kid.." she explained as she tried to remove her tears that kept flowing

"Ashton..Auran Ketchum… That is my name.. Miss Mai Valentine"

"Ash… I.. I.." Before Mai could even be able to tell him something she was stopped when she got kissed.. by the kid.. no by the man.. who she gave her first kiss to.. yet unlike the first this one was full of love and feelings for each other.. Ash was the first one to pull out and Mai was a little bit sad that it was over.

"Mai.. here.. I came back to hand over your deck back..you left it at the table..well good night Mai-chan" Ashton told her as he walked back to his room

"Ash…" She stared at his retreating form muttering his name

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah… here's Chapter 2 I think? Anyways what do you guys think? Should I just Timeskip a day to get to the docks? Or Continue with Mai and Ashton's Sweet fluff? Will it even be sweet fluff? We'll never know..<strong>


End file.
